Titus Maximus
Titus Maximus was a Roman of Romans. He first joined Titan at the end of the second era and served in every Legionnaire campaign that took place in his time. He held several commands in his time and remained loyal to Rome while maintaining his honor through the hardships he came across. Early Years Titus first joined S.P.Q.R. as a Legionnaire during the expansion of that faction during the end of the Second Era. He was quickly chosen by Silianat to join The Order as his own bodyguard and distinguished himself in that role so much so as to earn promotion after promotion. During the period of Un-Civilization in the void of the Third Era Titus was joined to Mark Antony’s 10th Legion as his second in command and helped maintain the semblance of a Roman Legion during those dark days. It was during this time that he learned some of his administration skills that would gain him opportunity in the future. First Command during the Era of Legion Dominance Titus remained as the second in command of Mark Antony’s 10th Legion during the early days of the Fourth Era. He was tasked with his first independent campaign of destroying a faction of griefers, but the combined efforts of a multi faction assault diminished his due glory. When Ganoe ordered the levying of another Legion to handle the flow of new recruits it was Titus who was first chosen to lead it. Titus was given command of the 13th Legion at the rank of Legate and was ordered to strengthen the new legion with the help of two other veterans, Monster Crafter and SwedenFanCannon. Unfortunately his two lieutenants caused a division in the faction which lead to its failure. It was SwedenFanCannon, who under Titus’s command, lost the 13th Legion’s first base to WinterFell during the War on Revenge. It was this great shame that caused Ganoe to remove Titus from command and replace him with AranonOkra who was a much better choice. Titus remained in the 13th Legion to assist AranonOkra as a subordinate, but was delegated various administrative duties and was barred from seeing further combat for the rest of his time in that Legion. At the outbreak of the Civil War between Silianat and Ganoe, Titus left the 13th Legion and joined his former friend in his former Legion, the 10th. Titus fought alongside Ganoe’s followers in the civil war and helped defend the 10th Legion’s base successfully. After the end of this war Titus stayed in the 10th Legion to help rebuild the city which had been ravaged by war. Titus’ role in the Era of Democracy When S.P.Q.R. was formed at the beginning of the Fifth Era Titus was one of the first recruits along with Mark Antony. The Senate quickly recognized Titus Maximus as an honorable servant of Rome and a great administrator and granted him the task of being the faction’s ambassador to Rome’s closest ally, Templars. In Templars Titus Maximus exchanged knowledge with the Templar knights during the construction of their fortress in Rome and helped recruit some other Romans into the faction to bolster Templars army for the Destruction of OGOM. After the Destruction of OGOM, Titus helped oversee the merger between Templars and S.P.Q.R. For his role in preserving the crucial friendship between the two factions he was granted a relatively high administrative role in the government and honorary title as to preserve the unity between the two merged factions. The Senate granted Titus Maximus the rank of General of the army, but he wasn’t given a command as there were no Legions that had been assembled since before the Destruction of OGOM and the merger. Heroic Death in the Final Battle Titus Maximus was one of the few true Romans remaining in the Roman army and participated in the final attack on TNR outside of their capitol. After hours of fighting TNR finally gained the upper hand and captured the upper level of the siege tower; in the ensuing chaos Titus Maximus was slain by a wave of TNR soldiers as they moved down the tower to get to the rest of the Roman army. Further Ventures Titus set sail with Gielnorian for distant lands, never to return to Titan again. He enjoys his life now. Category:People